


Imagine Talking to Dean After a Hunt Goes wrong

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hunt Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on March 16th, 2019.





	Imagine Talking to Dean After a Hunt Goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on March 16th, 2019.

“Dean, you’re not defined by your mistakes,” you sighed, reaching over and taking your hand in his. “You have to forgive yourself.”

He glanced over at you before looking back down at the floor, trying to hide his face from your gaze. “What if I don’t want to forgive myself, Y/N?” he asked. “What if the only thing keeping me going right now is the fact that I know I can do better, and if I hadn’t screwed up—”

You sighed, letting go of his hand and getting to your feet. “Why do you keep putting yourself down like that? Dean, you’re a  _good_  hunter. You’re a  _great_  hunter, and you’re an even better man, but nothing is perfect! Hunts won’t be perfect and people are going to get hurt, but—”

“Two kids died today, and that’s on me!” Dean shouted, standing as all the self-hatred and the anger he’d been holding in finally exploded. “Two kids that could’ve lived happy lives are  _dead,_  and that’s on me, Y/N. It’s my fault.”

“No,” you told him, shaking your head. “No, Dean. Those kids didn’t die because of you. They died because of a demon.”

Dean stared at you, tears shining in his eyes as he tried to think of what to argue with next.

“Dean,” you pleaded. “You have to forgive yourself. You don’t deserve to lay in bed at night thinking all these terrible things about yourself. You’re doing your best at a job that most people wouldn’t even touch with a ten foot pole.”

He swallowed hard and you stepped forward, placing a hand on his cheek and waiting patiently until he met your eyes. “You are a good man, Dean Winchester. I know you’re hurting, but you need to remember that the bad things that happen aren’t your fault. I love you, okay?”

A small, watery smile was beginning to form on Dean’s face, and he leaned into your touch, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily. The tension in his shoulders was beginning to disappear and you felt the weight on your own shoulders lift as he relaxed.

“Okay,” Dean agreed a second later. “I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
